When your gone
by sparrows7wench
Summary: JT dies and Liberty slips into a coma . ....JtxLibertyxToby
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Degrassi...hi this is my first Degrassi fan fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toby what'd they say?he's okay right" Liberty said in a desperate tone.Toby wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out, all he could do was hug her , Emma and Manny embraced the two,not being able to hold back their tears.Sean just hung his head.

Liberty stood speechless, she didn't want to believe he was gone ...she finally found her voice but it was low.."Jt why?, why did you have to go". Toby looked up at her, he couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling..cause she was just so in love with Jt.She pretended she didn't care but Toby knew better.

A Few weeks have passed

_"Ringggg, ringgggg"_

Liberty looked at her cell ,it was Emma .She couldn't bring her self to talk to anyone,She could hardly get out of bed ,she gave up being strong when his life fade.She turned off her phone and turned over , she still had their picture up on her nightstand, she never took it down even when Jt started dating Mia.She could never forget about him, he had that effect on her.She finally decided to get up and take a shower."at least no ones home i can mope in peace." she thought aloud as she grabbed a towel and body wash.She got into the shower ,she loved the feel of the water on her skin .She started to zone out when she dropped the body wash ,she went to grab it and she slipped.

"Hi Liberty " a voice softly said from behind her , her whole body trembled as she turned around she couldn't believe who she saw.

---------------------------------------------------------

Please review sorry for such a short chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter-

_"Hi Liberty " a voice softly said from behind her, her whole body trembled as she turned around she couldn't believe who she saw._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Tears fell as Liberty laid eyes on J.T, she threw her arms around him. "am I dreaming J.T?" she said looking up at him, then she looked around and her room appeared. "listen Liberty " he said as he sat her down on her bed. "ever since I died, I've been watching over you, but one day while you were taking a shower you slipped and hit your head, you fell into a coma , the only reason you can see me right now is because your between life and death". Liberty sat there taking in all that he said , after a few moments she answered." I don't care whats happened as long as im with you". JT leaned over and kissed her, "Liberty the night I died I was coming to tell you I still I love you, I never really loved Mia , when I was with her I saw was what we could've had , I was always thinking of you Liberty" JT said as he pushed her down onto her back ,he passionately kissed her_. "__it__ feels so good to feel his lips on mine...__..oh and his uh excitement__"_ she thought as she blushed. JT sat up and stared at Liberty with more love than anyone could imagine. Liberty stared back."I want to stay here with you J.T. , I can't ever be happy with anyone else, I waited out four long years to be with you , and you were taken away .I want to be with you forever J.T." "Liberty what about your parents, Toby , Emma ,Manny and everyone else. You can't just leave them so suddenly, after I …" ."I know but…I don't know what will happen ,but I at least want to spend as much time as possible with you JT" "don't worry Liberty we will".

At the Hospital

Toby is seated by Liberty's bed , "Liberty I hope you pull through this I don't think I could take losing another friend ,especially not you . I know you still love JT and he was my best friend but I can't help but have feelings for you" Toby quietly said to her…he reached out and touched her hand."Hey Toby .how is she doing" Emma said.. Toby quickly let go of her hand as Emma sat across from him. "shes the same, I hope she pulls through." "I do to" she said as they both looked at Liberty.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there viewers.Thanks for the reviews…..i hate that they killed off JT he was my favorite character…him and Liberty were adorable together. You know they could have just put him into a coma, that would have been so much better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty turned over and opened her eyes to look at JT who was still asleep, "he looks so cute when he's sleeping" she quietly said. "that's only cause I'm not drooling" JT smirked as he opened his eyes. Liberty pushed JT, and he fell off the bed .Liberty looked over the edge, "are you o-" JT cut her off by kissing her .JT pulled away "so what do you want to do?" he asked. "well what can we do?"Liberty asked. "Anything you want to do, we can go anywhere!". "okay well I'm going to get dressed and we can decide afterwards" Liberty said as she grabbed a few things from her closet and dresser.

The Hospital

Two months had already passed by. Emma, Manny and Toby visit her everyday along with her parents.

The doctor walks into the room, where Liberty's friends and parents are sitting around her. He clears his throat, "Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt, I need to speak to you for a moment, "okay" they both said somberly . "two months have gone by and there has been no change in her vitals, we aren't sure if she will ever wake up and there is only so long we can keep her on life support,im sorry", Mrs. Van Zandt turned into her husband sobbing. "Thank you, doctor" he said . Emma and many started to cry when they overheard this, Toby held Liberty's hand "please wake up" Toby whispered.

Liberty and JT were laying in bed talking, "did you hear that?" Liberty, "no", "it sounded like someone said please wake up, that's so weird" "I don't know, we're the only ones here" JT said. Liberty just shrugged it off_. "__it__ so__unded like Toby, if she can hear__ them ,maybe she is going to end up come out of the coma."_JT thought staring off, Liberty waved her hand in front of his face "hey earth to JT !!" "huh" "you okay?" "yeah im fine".

I thought that this would be a good place to end this for now…don't worry another chapter will be up soon …remember to review……


End file.
